Electrical power cords are commonplace and are necessary in order to carry electrical energy from wall sockets (i.e., electrical outlets) to a multitude of common appliances, tools, etc. The electrical energy carried by such cords normally is 110 volts AC and is capable of inflicting serious injury or even death to a person who may come into direct electrical contact with such energy. For this reason, electrical cords are insulated.
However, conventional electrical power cords at one end must include outwardly extending prongs which slidably engage the energized electrical contacts in an electrical outlet when the prongs are inserted into the outlet. As soon as the prongs make electrical contact with the contacts in the outlet, electrical energy passes through the prongs and into the power cord. This happens even before the prongs are fully inserted into the electrical outlet.
Unfortunately, small children often place their fingers on the outwardly extending prongs of a power cord when attempting to insert the prongs into an electrical outlet. Consequently, small children can easily receive a strong electrical shock when attempting to insert the prongs into an electrical outlet.
There has not heretofore been provided a safety electrical plug having the advantages described herein for preventing children from attempting to connect a power cord to an electrical outlet.